Rushing Silver Water
by Tossino
Summary: It was a surprisingly hot day, and no one wanted to be outside. Kakashi and Sakura just happens to bump into each other, and they reveal the feelings they have built up towards each other. Oneshot, b-day gift, KakaSaku


First I have to say, I'm not a really great fan of the pairing. This is for a friend of mine. I met her on Naruto Forums. I dunno if she's a member here, but I don't think so. x''D

Well, yesterday was her birthday, so I asked her if she wanted me to write a oneshot for her, and she asked for KakaSaku. So here's her gift. Happy Birtday Crayons! I love you dear:D

If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed, I apologize in advance. Enjoy!

* * *

It was an unusually warm day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. Most people stayed inside if they could, but had their doors open in hope of catching a cool wind. The only people you could catch walking on the street was Konoha shinobis, going out on missions, arriving from missions or delivering important messages. The grass was on its way to get brown, no one even bothered to water their own plants. Among the few that were outside was the oh so famous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, holding the usual book in his right hand. He let out small laugh every now and then, but since it was normal coming from him, no one who met him cared. 

On another part of the village, Haruno Sakura was carrying some documents to her master, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She wiped some sweat out of her forehead, and nearly dropped the paper. Letting out a small "Whoa!" she quickly catched the papers and gave up a relieved sigh.

"That was close," she said and kept walking.

When she reached the end of the road towards the Hokage Building, she spotted Kakashi walking by. She smiled a bit, admiring the shape of his white hair, the small blush on his cheeks because of the erotic book, and she couldn't help but draw her eyes towards his incredibly attractive rear. It took a while before she actually understood what she was doing.

_What are you thinking Sakura? _She asked herself angrily. _He's your sensei, you shouldn't be thinking that. Sasuke-kun is back, but I still don't really feel the same for him as I used to. Why do I all of a sudden feel more for Kakashi-sensei then my very first love? It's so strange..._

She blushed and then called out. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" He looked up from the book. "I didn't expect you to be out this hot day."

"Oh well, it would be boring to sit in my appartment all the time," he explained. "It's quite small."

She loved that voice. So manly, quiet and mysterious. He did sound a little lazy too, but that was actually quite attractive. _If I only I could get to see his face behind that mask, _she thought. _I bet he's incredibly handsome. Or maybe he's hiding that he's ugly? No, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be that kind of person... Right, sensei, don't think that way about him Sakura!_

Kakashi looked at the pile of paper she held. "Do you want some help with that?" He asked, and she saw him smile under the mask.

She looked surprisingly at him, but gathered herself together and returned the smile. "Yes, I would appriciate that," she answered.

He put the book back in his pocket and took half of her pile. "Ladies first," he said and nodded towards the Hokage building.

She smiled as she walked past him. He looked after her a bit, watching the pink hair follow the movements of her body. He had been watching her grow from a young, naive Sasuke fangirl to a mature, strong woman that knew exactly what she wanted. She was a copy of Tsunade, but a lot more gentle. She didn't loose her temper in battle, and she always knew what she had to do. She was a true shinobi now, a shinobi that could easily surpass the teacher.

He admired her now. Ever since Naruto's return and the bell test to check their skills, he had been watching her closely. She always kept surprising him, always cared about others, and now she valued her friends more then anything else, even more then love. He had been expacting her to change when Sasuke got back, but she didn't. Actually, she didn't show any true feelings towards him at all. She had really changed. She no longer chased after Sasuke, no longer tried to find him whenever she had time. In fact, she was spending more and more time with him and Naruto.

Sasuke was often there too, but Sakura didn't pay as much attention to him as she used to. Sasuke had noticed that as well, and the Uchiha had mentioned it to him. It wasn't her looks that drew Kakashi to her, it was the way she had changed, the way she had matured so rapidly. She didn't even punch Naruto, or Sai, when they acted stupid, which Naruto had mentioned. She had become... the girl of his dreams. But that was forbidden. The age difference was too great, she was sixteen and he was around thirty. It was a distant dream that could never happen.

But he never stopped hoping. Maybe she, by chance, liked him too. Sakura stopped at the door to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Enter!" They heard from inside.

Sakura was about to open the door, but Kakashi did instead. He stepped aside to let her pass. _Wow, he's such a gentleman, _she thought with a smile and walked inside.

"Here are your documents, Master Tsunade," she said and put her half on the desk, and Kakashi put his on top.

Tsunade stared wide-eyed. "All this? How did that happen?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "All this came in today."

"Today? There must be something wrong..." the Hokage said and gave up a tired sigh. "You can go Sakura, you're free for today."

"Hai!"

She walked out of the office with Kakashi on her tail. "Sakura," Kakashi said and caught her attention.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked and turned around.

He blushed slightly. "I was wondering if you... would like to do something, now that you have the rest of the day off?"

Sakura giggled a little. That blush was so cute. Wait... did he just ask her out or something? He wasn't the type to blush, so that was the only thing she could think of. She thought he didn't like her that way. Perhaps she was wrong. But... their age differences was too great. That just wasn't right. And what did a perv like him see in her anyway? Was he after something? No... he knew she could defend herself. He was asking her out because he wanted to be with her, nothing else.

"I would love to Kakashi-sensei," she said. "But... don't you think I'm a little too..."

"... young for me?" He finished her sentence, still blushing. "Maybe, but... it doesn't have to look like a... date, if you know what I mean. Uh..."

She smiled. Was she making him nervous? "Okay then," she answered happily. "If you're sure about that."

"R-really?" He asked surprisingly.

She nodded and laughed. "Where to?" She asked and hit him a bit on the chest.

"How about we go to the river? We can always... cool ourselves down," he answered and his face turned red.

"That sounds nice. I would appriciate a cool bath."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. She had agreed to it just like that. Maybe she really did like him anyway. That was more then he had ever hoped for. The girl of his dreams was going to bath with him. He licked his lips nervously. He got nervous by this? That was definitly not like him; it must be something special about Sakura.

"Are you coming Kakashi-sensei?" She purred and waved from her spot further down the hall.

"Eh... Yes, I'm coming," he said and shook his head slightly.

-------------------------

Sakura lay on the ground with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the river flowing by. She loved the sound of running water, and the presence of Kakashi made her even calmer for a strange reason. The sun warmed her face, and would've burnt it if it wasn't for the tree she lay under. Letting out a happy sigh, she slightly opened her eyes, and saw that Kakashi was looking at her.

Kakashi's eyes had wandered from her cute feet, her slim but yet incredibly strong legs, her beautiful waist, normal sized breasts, perfectly shaped neck, not to talk about her cute face. And now that she opened her eyes, his own immidietly drew towards the clear, green colour. Her eyes was like a mirror, cute, beautiful and yet you could see the fire in them that represented her stubborness. The eyes really were the window to your soul; they were exactly like her personality, they captured him.

"You're beautiful," he said without thinking. _Damn it! Didn't meant that to happen, _he thought. _Someone at my age shouldn't say that to someone as young as she is..._

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

She had watched him for quite a while already. She loved everything about him. His hair, his lazy eyes, the mysterious mask, and she could bet on that he had a lot of muscles under the Jounin outfit. Those kind of muscles you wanted to feel, stroke, lick. Wait... _Now you're thinking like that again Sakura! _

But she couldn't deny that she wanted to feel him close, hear his heartbeat clearly, and of course, discover what kind of mystery the mask was hiding. She couldn't deny the love she had started to feel for him during the last year, and now she knew he felt the same. She understood that he wanted to embrace her, kiss her, hear her heartbeat the way she wanted to hear his. There was no reason to hide it anymore.

Kakashi had been thinking the same way. He put his hands on the ground on each side of Sakura's head and held himself over her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. "I've loved you for months now. I've seen you grow from a naive fangirl to a stubborn woman who never backs away. You're special Sakura. I've never met anyone like you."

Kakashi had without Sakura noticing slipped down his mask, and she could feel how his lips softly touched her ear, then her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes. He kissed her neck softly, wandered down the neck towards her shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said between her increasing breath. "We shouldn't..."

"From now on, I'm not Kakashi-sensei to you," he said softly and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm just Kakashi."

She looked at the maskless face she had wanted to see for ages. The mouth was curved in the way it looked like he was always smiling, the nose was smaller then she had first thought. It was so beautiful, so perfect.

"Admiring it?" Kakashi asked with a wide smile.

She nodded. "It's the first time I see it after all..." she said shyly.

"You're the first one I've showed it for aside from my old team-mates, and Tsunade."

"I am?" She opened her mouth slightly in surprise.

"Yes you are," he said and leaned in again.

He connected his lips with hers and kissed her softly. At first she was taken aback, but she then returned the kiss. Kakashi could feel that she felt inexperienced. He put one hand on her cheek and stroke it softly, while sneakingly opening her vest with the other.

Just like Kakashi thought, she didn't notice it; he had skills. _I can thank Icha Icha for that, _he thought with a mental laugh.

After a while Sakura felt more secure, and Kakashi noticed it. He stopped kissing her soft lips and went back to kissing her ear, then her neck. Her breath increased as he reached her shoulder. It was now that Sakura noticed he had opened her vest.

"Kakashi!" She gasped. "What are...?"

Kakashi put a hand over her mouth and softly kissed her cheek. She looked at him accusingly.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked with a teasing smile. She nodded slowly. "Then you have nothing to worry about love."

He lowered his head and started to kiss her chest and stroke the inside of her thigh with his fingertips, trying to tease her. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. He continued his way down to her stomach, sending shivers through her body and gave her goose bumps.

He touched her skin with the tip of his nose and felt the cherry smell when he breathed in. Then he felt her strong hands grab his shoulders and pull him towards her, kissing him deeply.

A bit surprised by her sudden move, he nearly lost his balance. He quickly regained it and kissed her back, playing around with her tongue. At the same time, he removed the bandage she used to cover her breasts under the vest. She noticed it, but this time she didn't care.

She grabbed his neck and kept him there, not willing to let him escape from the kiss just yet. While she had him where she wanted, she took the chance to remove his Jounin vest, she was very curious about how he looked under all those clothes.

When Kakashi stopped kissing her and stood up, she looked curiously at him. He took of all his clothes aside from the boxers.

"How about that bath we talked about?" He asked with a little smile, like he had been reading her mind, and reached out a hand towards her.

With a smile she took it. He pulled her back on her feet and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She smiled and kissed his cheek. As she thought, he really did have nice muscles. She stroke her fingers over his arm, chest and stomach as they walked over to the river.

Kakashi unbuttoned the pants she was wearing instead of her usual ninja ones. Her face turned red as he pulled them down with his foot and kissed her neck. He stepped into the cool, shallow water and dragged her with him.

He knelt down, and Sakura followed. He pulled her closer so that she rested her head on his chest. He smelled her hair and kissed it. She sighed happily.

"I love you Kakashi," she said and kissed his chest.

He stroke her back with tip of his fingers. "I love you too," he told her and traced her spine down towards her bum.

Sakura gasped when he grabbed it. "Kakashi!"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked innocently.

She laughed and punched his chest playfully. He grinned and pinned her down on the ground, holding her wrists. He stroke his lips over her chest towards her breasts. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet moun. He kissed her nipples, let go of her wrists and gently stroke her stomach. She whimpered and took a hold of his shoulders.

He slipped down a hand between her legs and stroke the outside of her panties. She let out a moun and shivered by the intense pleasure; she definitly wasn't used to get touched that way. She was in heaven right now, she didn't really have an idea about what was happening.

Her brain had cut all connections with her body, except for the sense of touch. She felt exactly where Kakashi had his hands and tongue, and whenever she let out a moun of pleasure she didn't quite understand it was her that made that sound.

Kakashi could barely believe he was doing this with the woman of his dreams, who he never even hoped of getting. He never thought that she would love him, he always thought she loved Sasuke. But in the end, he was wrong.

While softly stroking her breasts he kissed her neck, her ear, her cheek and then reached her lips. He softly bit her lower lip before he connected his lips with hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue inside. He kissed her passionatily with both hands on her cheeks.

As soon as she gathered herself together and came back to reality she kissed him back, stroking his neck with the tips of her fingers. Using her feet, she spun around so that she was on top and started to kiss his neck.

"Sakura," Kakashi said and laughed. "What's this?"

She lifted her head and smiled. "I'm taking charge for a while," she said teasingly.

"Oh I don't think so," Kakashi said and smirked.

Without warning he splashed water into Sakura's face. She let out a scream and wiped the water out of her eyes as Kakashi quickly stood up.

"Oh, you're so dead," she said with a laugh and splashed water on him with her foot.

_Next day_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and ran up to the group. "And Sasuke..." He glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at him. "What do you want, idiot?" He asked.

"Sure, if you're going to have that attitude," the blonde answered and pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura gave up a sigh. "Why can't you two just get along?" She asked. "I thought it would be different after all the things that happened, but nooo..."

A cloud of smoke appeared with a 'poof' sound on a fence and reaveled Kakashi kneeling with an _Icha Icha _book in his hand.

"Kakashi, you're late!" Sakura shouted accusingly.

"Yes, sorry sorry," he said. "I got a bit distracted. I had to help a cat out of a tree."

"That's a lie!" Sakura and Naruto shouted together.

"Eh... Anyway, today..."

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted. "Since when was he just 'Kakashi' to you?"

Sakura just smiled. "Since yesterday," she said, glanced at Kakashi and winked.

* * *

This was the first time I wrote a romance scene. 8D Tell me if I did a good job and what I might be able to improve on.

And of course, f you felt like you wanted more to happen in the bath... that's up to you. Kukuku.

Thanks to Verakum, for helping me coming up with the title. x3

Reviews pwease! x3!


End file.
